cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Template talk:Major Wars
Additions If Operation Overlord counts as a major war, then NpO-CIN War should too. - CirrusOfMalla 17:14, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Then can't there be a "minor/small alliance wars" section on it? The NPO-The Empire war could also be added to the list. While not major, it was a political shakeup for a little while. - Chancellor Mikhail 00:17, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::That was a smaller action than any of these others. Minor wars are sorted into category:wars. If you want to make a template for them, by all means feel free. -CirrusOfMalla 23:59, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Discussion Polaris-CIN Why do folks keep editing out the NpO-CIN War? It's essentially the same level of conflict as the current NoV-LSF War. :OK, cool. Now what's so special about Legion-NPO, Operation Overlord and Genmay-BotS that they're listed under "see also" instead of simply under their appropriate year? A heading titled "see also" implies the links are to things other than more wars. - User:CirrusOfMalla ::True I was trying to think of another category to add for them but I couldn't think of a name so I just put them under see also for now. I put them there instead of the year as they are not really major conflicts but instead they are somehow associated with a major conflict. Lol pie 22:59, 9 October 2007 (UTC) GATO-INC War GATO-INC War, aka World War I, included every major alliance of its day and decided the course of early CN history. It was every bit as much of a hegemony-building war as any fought later on, and arguably more so than than any except GW3. It may not have involved as many nations as the later global wars, but I believe it qualifies. If we're going for a complete history of CN, then it needs to be listed. -CirrusOfMalla 21:35, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Resistance is Conquest? The Vox Populi Resistance Movement seems less a 'War of Conquest' and more of an 'Idealogical' war. Should this be moved within the template? - Vanadrin Failing 22:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :As I stated on the other page, I agree. I have changed it to ideological. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Full War Timelines I was really getting pissed off with how the beginning of 2008 was looking on the Timeline of Major Wars, so I decided to go make a new page to show every War of 2008. I've linked that here to the Other Wars of '08 heading. Gopherbashi (talk • ) 18:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I saw that. As much as I hate timelines in general, it does work well. Are you planning on doing the same thing for other years? I'd help you, but the whole timeline generator mystifies me :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:57, Quartidi, 4 Pluviôse CCXVIII ::Well I can't just leave it at one year, now can I? :P Gopherbashi (talk • ) 18:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) FCC-FDA War? to put in or not? Krunk 03:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :FDA only has a dozen or so members; I wouldn't exactly count that war as a major one. I'll be sure to put it into the Wars of 2010 timeline when that goes up. --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 04:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC)